Um Amor Para Recordar
by Deby Gomes
Summary: U.A. Ele o aluno mais popular, mais lindo e rebelde da escola. Ela a aluna mais tímida, calada e filha do pastor da cidade. Dois jovens completamente diferentes que o acaso uniu e que o destino pode separar. Baseado no filme.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

**Trailer**

**Uma brincadeira estúpida e idiota!**

- É só dar um mergulho Tobi! Anda eu pulo com você – provocou o jovem de cabelos negros

- Itachi ele está ferido – berrou Konan começando a correr de um lado para o outro

**Um Castigo aproximara!**

- O que vai fazer? Vai me expulsar? – perguntou cinicamente o Uchiha

- Está na hora de fazer outras coisas, conhecer pessoas novas – começou o diretor

- Não apronte mais Uchiha Itachi!

**Duas pessoas completamente diferentes!**

**- **Preciso de sua ajuda – pediu o moreno olhando bem fundo nos olhos da garota tímida de olhos perolados

- O grande U...U...U...Uchiha I...I...Itachi m...me pe...pedindo a...a...ajuda? – tentava ironizar, mas ainda gaguejando a Hyuuga

- Por favor!

- Ok!

**Tudo pode mudar um para o outro!**

- É que eu pensei em surpreender tudo mundo e...

- E seriamos amigos em segredo? – perguntou a garota

- Isso, você leu a minha mente.

- Ótimo! Agora leia a minha.

**Estrelando:**

**Uchiha Itachi!**

- Você é a única pessoa que tem medo de se envolver com alguém! – disse Itachi andando atrás da garota

- E porque eu teria medo? – perguntou Hinata corando se virando para encarar o rapaz nos olhos

- Porque você também me quer

**Hyuuga Hinata!**

- Eu já tinha aceitado isso, tudo ia bem até você aparecer – berrava a garota com lágrimas nos olhos

**EM**

**UM AMOR PARA RECORDAR!**

**Em breve somente aqui no fanfictionpontonet.**

**Pequeno trailer. Sei que Hinata e Itachi é um casal muito fora do comum, mas acho que os dois ficariam muito fofo juntos. Ela é toda tímida e ele e tão frio.**

**Se gostaram mandem review. Não gostaram mandem review mesmo assim. A fic já vem aí.**

**Bjss**


	2. Brincadeira Perigosa

**Desculpem a longa demora. Tive uns problemas sérios durante o ano e não deu pra postar antes. Mas chega de enrolação, vamos ao primeiro capitulo.**

**Brincadeiras Perigosas**

A fábrica de materiais de construção estava vazia àquela hora da madrugada. Estava localizada, em um grande terreno; ao seu lado o colégio de Konoha não estava vazio; Uma grande festa estava acontecendo ali.

A fábrica estava vazia, mas não por muito tempo. Três carros se aproximavam ate parar perto de um lago. De dentro de um deles descia um lindo rapaz, de cabelos negros, e olhos negros; esse era ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi um dos rapazes mais populares daquele colégio.

- Será que ele vem mesmo, un? – esse era Deidara, loiro de olhos azuis e um dos melhores amigos do Uchiha

- Ah! Vem sim. É só esperar. – respondeu um ruivo, sua voz indicava impaciência.

- O que é bem difícil pra você, não é Sasori – brincou uma jovem de cabelos azulados, sentada e de mãos dadascom outro rapaz no capo de um dos carros .

O ruivo prefere nem responder. Deidara começa a rir, debochado.

- Ainda acho que não devíamos fazer isso. – começou outra garota que os acompanhava.

- Ninguém o está obrigando a nada, Karin – retrucou Itachi – Ele chegou.

Um outro carro parara ao lado dos outros e dele descia um rapaz moreno com um entusiasmo frenético.

- Pensei que tinha marcado 11:00 horas – bronqueou Itachi olhando para o relógio – Está atrasado.

- Tobi, se perdeu – se desculpou o rapaz.

- Vamos indo, yeah! – Deidara começara a andar em direção a represa da fábrica, sem conter o sorriso.

- É muito simples – disse Nagato – Tudo o que você tem a fazer, é pular lá de cima – o rapaz apontou pra uma espécie de trampolim – Para água e está dentro.

O Rapaz parecia um pouco temeroso.

- É só dar um mergulho, Tobi – provocou Itachi – Anda, eu pulo com você.

Os dois morenos subiram à escada que levava ao "trapolim", Tobi continuava meio nervoso.

- É muito fundo, sempai?

- Vamos descobrir – respondeu o outro com um mero sorriso – No três. Um! Dois! Três!

Itachi fez menção que ia pular, mas no último minuto, diminuiu o passo e não pulou. Tobi ao contrário, passou voando pelo Uchiha, caindo com tudo dentro da água.

- Essa foi boa, yeah! – Deidara comemorou tirando o maior sarro.

Alguma coisa porém, saíra errada. Tobi não aparecia.

- Droga! – esbravejou o Uchiha descendo a escada a toda velocidade.

- Itachi ele está ferido – berrou Konan, histérica.

O Uchiha caiu na água e em poucos minutos alcançou Tobi, sua cabeça sangrava e ele parecia inconsciente. Nesse instante, todos ouviram o apito do vigia.

- Central, temos invasores.

Foi um corre-corre em direção aos carros. Konan, Nagato e Karin já tinham saído correndo e disparado pela estrada. Deidara e Sasori ajudaram Itachi a tirar Tobi da água, e vazaram logo em seguida. O Uchiha se demorou um pouco mais. Quando se certificou que Tobi estava respirando, saiu em disparada para o carro.

- Droga!

Os vigiais começaram a persegui-lo, ágil o rapaz se desviou da patrulha e a perseguição recomeçou. Estava indo quase tudo bem ate bater o carro em contêineres.

- Coloque as mãos no volante – mandou o vigia armado.

O rapaz obedeceu. Dessa vez estava encrencado.

**Manhã seguinte, sala do diretor**

Itachi estava sentado, olhando para o nada, a expressão completamente entediada. A sua frente o diretor o encarava. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo barulho de garrafas sendo postas na mesa.

- Posso te oferecer uma cerveja, Itachi-kun? – perguntou Orochimaru com voz doce

O rapaz continua calado.

- Fiquei sabendo que você e sua turma beberam na escola, estou certo? – perguntou o diretor

Silencio por parte do moreno.

- Os jovens de hoje! Só podem ser possuídos.

Itachi encarou o diretor com uma nova expressão. Ironia. Talvez.

- O que vai fazer? Me expulsar? – perguntou sarcástico o Uchiha

Orochimaru o encara, divertido.

- Esta na hora de fazer coisas novas, conhecer pessoas novas... - começou ele

- E? - perguntou Itachi

- Vai ajudar a limpar a escola depois da aula, ira dar aulas particulares aos fins de semana em escola carente e por fim participara da peça da primavera.

Itachi o encarava incrédulo.

- Não apronte mais, Uchiha Itachi – ordenou Orochimaru, mandando-o sair com um gesto.

Continua

O capitulo ta curtinho eu sei. Mas o próximo já esta em andamento a Hinata já vai aparecer e ele não vai demorar tanto assim.

Ate o próximo.


End file.
